


Heavy Metal Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Victoria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Metal Lover

The songs had been easy, she knew her place, she knew her routines and yet tonight she had fumbled through it, getting through it all, waiting for the part she could pull the girl up on stage. The music stopped, the lights came up and she smiled, her eyes meeting the other girls. To them she might be 'Mother Monster' but she wanted something more. She had made a point to pick the girl out. She was smiling, dark hair tucked back out of deep eyes and she smiled. 

"What's your name beautiful?"

The girl seemed hesitant and then she spoke. 

"Victoria."

Gaga had smiled. 

"Well, this next songs for you..."

She had settled the girl in the seat, letting the lights lower and taking a deep breath. 

"I want your whiskey mouth,  
All over my blonde south.  
Red wine, cheap perfume,  
And a filthy pout.

Tonight bring all your friends,  
Because a group does it better.  
Why river with a pair,  
Let's have a full house of leather."

She was smirking as she sang, deliberately grinding down on the girl, well aware of how heavily she was breathing even as she sang. 

"Dirty pony, I  
Can't wait to hose you down.  
You've got to earn your leather,  
In this part of town.

Dirty Pearls and a patch  
For all the Rivington Rebels  
Let's raise hell in the streets,  
Drink beer and get into trouble."

She was slow to move, turning to sit in the girl's lap and lean back, aware of the girl's hands at her hips, smiling approvingly as she paced her next part out. 

"Whip me, slap me, punk funk,  
New York clubbers, bump drunk  
Budlite liquors, bar slam,  
Move it, this your jam,  
Wash the night with St. J-ameson  
Like, a baptism,  
Heavy metal lovers play,  
Baby, we were born this way."

The next part was coming up and she adjusted her position just a little, settling sideways, her words directed solely at the girl. 

"I could be your girl,  
Girl, girl, girl, girl, girl  
But would you love me  
If I ruled the world, world, world."


End file.
